RRB Heroes Saga 1
by DACOmania
Summary: Habían 3 mocosos capaces de destruir ciudades, pero con el tiempo (y cierta mano dura) se lograron reformar aquellos mocosos. Acompaña Brick, Butch y Boomer en su aventura, como héroes en Curse City; y vean como lidian con la responsabilidades de defender la cuidad... Además de lidiar la adolescencia al mismo tiempo... Síp, todo se ira al garete, bueno, es lo más seguro.


**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos y ganancias pertenecen a los respectivos creadores de los personajes que salgan en la historia, a medida en que salgan los personajes se aclara quien o quienes fueron los determinados autores: sin más preámbulos, agradezco a Craig McCracken por la creación de The Powerpuff Girls y por se cuente de los RowdyRuff Boys.**

 **Todos los demás personajes que salgan son de mi autoría.**

 **Este Fic no tiene fines de lucro, solo es hecho para entrenamiento.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

"hola" Dialogo de los personajes

" _hola" Pensamientos de los personajes_

(que tal) Dialogo anexo de los personajes

– y levanto su voz – Narración entre dialogos

* * *

 _Del proyecto Expansion of WorldS_

 _La sección Universe Cartoon_

 _DACOmania presenta:_

 _RRB Héroes_

 _ **Saga 1: Héroes, de todas las cosas ¿Teníamos que ser Héroes?**_

 _Prologo: Parte 1: Reclutas voluntariamente a la fuerza_

* * *

Día: miércoles 14 de agosto del 2000 0700 Horas

Ubicación: New Jersey, Hoboken

Nombre del proyecto: **Reclutamiento Forzado**

La zona estaba casi en ruinas, edificios agrietados, calles destrozadas, escombros de asfalto aquí y por allá, y vidrios por doquier. Una zona de guerra en menor escala. Solo unas cuadras de puro desastre, el cielo destellaba con colores rojos, tres rocas en llamas, meteoritos en pleno apogeo, con color oscuros carbonizados por la potencia de las llamas, suspendidos por las manos de un sujeto. Su nombre es Aegis, es un hechicero, y está furioso.

Mientras en el suelo, dos hombres estaban tirados en el suelo, uno aplastado por un anuncio de comida rápida, tenia solo una mano y su cabeza libre mientras se quejaba entre toses ensangrentados y alaridos dolorosos, su nombre es Soul, un Agente profesional, y está quejándose.

Mientras el otro hombre se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con la ropa rasgada por la mitad y apenas su pecho se movía, con la garganta llenándose de su propia sangre y un fierro que le atravesaba su estómago de un extremo a otro, le dicen "Charro", un piloto, y está muriendo.

A su lado se encuentra un individuo cubierto de pies a cabeza de un traje de color oscuro, atendía a su compañero en el suelo que se desengrasaba, se le conocía con Hood, un Agente misterioso, y está tratando de salvar una vida sin mucho éxito.

Mientras en el suelo un sujeto inmaculado de signos de ser herido, se mantenía mirando al cielo los meteoritos convocados y del hechicero que los convoco, a sus pies se encontraban la causa de la furia de dicho hechicero, y enfrente de él, se encontraba la única razón (y persona) por la que esta misión no ha terminado, él era el único de los presentes no tenía nombre, su nombre clave es "Out", un arma viviente, y está esperando y preparándose para el desenlace de esta misión… Por mientras esperaría, si no, pararía este inconveniente al instante.

En el suelo, rendidos y magullados, tres pequeños chicos. Uno pelirrojo, uno moreno y uno rubio. De los tres solo el pelirrojo estaba consiente, mientras los otros dos estaban en el umbral de la inconciencia, sus nombres eran Brick, Butch y Boomer, son los llamados Rowdy Ruff Boys, son el objetivo de esta misión, y están a punto de ser destruidos.

Y de pie delante de los indefensos chicos, con los brazos extendidos de lado a lado, con las piernas firmes en el suelo, con la mirada férrea, pero temblando frente a las rocas (muy grandes) y llameantes (y muy en llamas), se encontraba una mujer con una decisión repentina y ejecutada, su nombre es Alice McGee, un científica y doctora, y es lo única persona que trata de salvar la vida de a sus ojos unos niños… Y lo único que puede pensar en este momento es…

 _"Joder. Como todo se fue a la mierda"_ – fue lo último que pensó antes de ver como los meteoritos fueron lanzados a su dirección

(16 horas antes)

Día: martes 13 de agosto del 2000 1500 Horas

Ubicación: CLASIFICADO

Nombre del proyecto: CLASIFICADO

Agente: Dra. McGee, ID 616

 **(La doctora)**

El día para la doctora comenzó, como siempre (monótono y ordinario) inundada de trabajo, miles de documentos por revisar y firmar, otros más para analizar con profundidad o simplemente, rechazar, incinerar y reprender al autor de dicho desastre textual. Documentos como, reportes del nuevo acelerador molecular que termino de fabricar; monitoreo de las sondas orbitales en la atmosfera terrestre, lunar y en el espacio profundo que tiene a su cargo; análisis de sangre – suspira con fastidio evidente – del Agente Soul; y sin tomar en cuenta los demás proyectos que tiene a su cargo dada la renuncia de sus colaboradores. Ya sea por su peligrosidad o la falta de datos para continuar con ellos. Sus labores nunca cesaban y a ella eso le fascinaba, no era por alardear pero ella es una genio, ella era un vital miembro del grupo científico que desarrollaba múltiples e importantes proyectos, era consciente de su gran intelecto y de la importancia de su presencia en las áreas que manejaba, y con sinceridad, la cantidad de trabajo que supervisaba, le ayudaba a mantener activa su mente, era como si estuviera cultivando su intelecto y cosechaba todas las ideas que se le ocurrieran, ella misma mejoraba mientras más trabajo tuviera y a su vez mantenía todos los proyectos en marcha sin atrasar nada, bueno…

Salvo estaba, aquella investigación que apenas finiquito, suspiro mientras miraba una Pendrive que estaba sobre su escritorio. Esto era lo que últimamente no le permitía conciliar el sueño, el contenido de esta Pendrive era, sin duda alguna, el proyecto más importante que esté desarrollando por el momento, y en toda su carrera profesional, y no solo de ella, sino su equipo de trabajo, tenían puestas sus esperanzas en aquel pendrive, que era totalmente clasificada. Era imprescindible para su Jefe, per se, también para ella, pero… Por más importante que fuera este proyecto.

No podía evitar sentir que debería de no inmiscuirse en el asunto. Era como una corriente de energía cada vez que pensaba en eso. Una gota perlada de sudor recorrió el costado derecho de su rostro y dio un respingón en su asiento al sentir la dicha corriente por su espalda, era una sensación extraña pero no desconocido para ella, ya antes sintió algo parecido cuando su actual empleador y Jefe, le pidió que firmara el contrato con la Organización. Ella bufo por el nombre. Ese nombre era redundante y con falta de carácter de distinción, además de que era predecible y absurdo nombrar de esa manera a una organización secreta. El cómo funcionaba aun no encontraba sentido.

De todas formas, ya había sentido dicha sensación, fue la misma corriente sintió al sostener la pluma fuente, cuando sus manos tomaron su pluma favorita, (que casualmente que pudo conservar) y presionaron el pequeño botón para expulsar la punta, aquel cosquilleo extraño se removió en sus entrañas. Fue hace mucho tiempo que sintió lo mismo, mientras deslizaba su curvada firma entre la tinta de la pluma y el papel mate del contrato, de aquel contrato que sería el mejor trabajo que pudo tener en su vida, fue una sensación de electricidad y euforia, miedo e incertidumbre, valor y temor en su interior, en otras palabras… Era una abrumadora emoción y desconocimiento.

Y muy, muy peligroso, dio suspiro de manera derrotada, si reflexionaba en su pasado, se podría decir que igual no era lo más seguro del mundo tampoco recordó lo gratificante que ella siempre le gusto el peligro, y bueno, en la mayoría de las personas con las que tenía que lidiar. Era una mujer muy intrépida y valiente, pocas cosas lograban asustarla, se podía decir que amaba el peligro, incluso llegaba a sentir cierta satisfacción al ser la más apta para lidiar con personas de carácter duro y caótico.

Fue inevitable que dirigiera su mirada hacia su rodilla derecha. Dejó el bolígrafo a un costado de los documentos que tenía frente así y debajo del dichoso pendrive, y llevó la punta de sus dedos hacia la piel sintética que recubría la prótesis que conformaba toda la pierna y parte del muslo derecho, es cierto, que no en todos los trabajos, uno pueda tener o tan siquiera pensar en tener la oportunidad y los recursos para de aplicar biomecánica experimental y avanzada y usarla para reemplazar una pierna que pierdes.

De todas maneras, la Dra. Alice McGee, la joven genio de 26 años, encargada de toda actividad científica y tecnológica de una organización secreta y clandestina, que vaya la redundancia se hace llamar la Organización, que tenía fácilmente los medios y recursos de una potencia en desarrollo (por si sola en su áreas de dirección), y con suficiente entrenamiento militar para decir que tenía carrera propia en el ejercito de cualquier país, aun así, sentía que no debía de inmiscuirse en el tema del Pendrive, era como si una señal de **peligro** fuera puesta en su cara y que por si misma le dijera que diera vuelta atrás sobre el tema, quemara toda su investigación y no hablara más sobre ello, pero otra parte de ella, quería saber. Para ella así eran las cosas, ella es una científica, ella buscaba lo desconocido para aprender y entenderlo, además su mente estaba ansiosa, trabajo muy duro para reunir la información, hizo todo lo posible para dar todo tipo de resultados, tanto positivos como negativos, analizo cada posible detalle, inclusive fue a la fuente misma del origen de la información , ahora bien para ella el único problema, el único detalle, el único factor que se le escapaba de su control, era de qué lado apoyar, en cuanto a la información que ha recolectado, como científica apoyaba que los resultados positivos que se presentaban, pero al mismo tiempo las consecuencias, los riesgos y el peligro, porque siempre hay peligro, que implicaba aquella información… Había participado en la recaudación de dicha información, incluso observó de primera mano a los sujetos de estudio y todos los factores apuntaban hacia cosas negativas y en las personitas que aquella información trataba…

Por tercera vez en lo que iba de mañana, la doctora suspiro. Era su trabajo (desde que se atrevió a firmar el contrato con la Organización) y debía acatar órdenes y ejecutarlas, no era su decisión el que hacer con la información del Pendrive, sino de su Jefe.

"Solo espero que, nada malo surja a consecuencia de esto" – murmuró con pesar la Dra. McGee. En sus cortos 26 años de vida, esperaba, en verdad, que nada malo surgiera de toda esta información. No sabe cuánto se equivocaría años después.

Se levantó de su silla, se estiro un poco para destensar sus articulaciones, miro la pila de papelas ubicados en su escritorio y por primera vez en día sonrió. Al levantarse de su silla, estiró sus extremidades para que sus articulaciones se relajaran y la sangre recorriera sus venas para revitalizarla. Se dirigió al baño y echó un poco de agua a su rostro. Tomó la toalla y se secó, luego levantó la mirada y se observó en el espejo.

Las 32 horas en vela estudiando el acelerador de masa comenzaba a hacerse notorio en su rostro. Tenía ojeras y signos notables de fatiga, su castaño cabello estaba algo desordenado y ya no tenía ni una pisca del maquillaje que se había colocado un par de días antes; su pelo castaño estaba algo opaco por la falta de atención, su rostro con un poco de palidez por falta de luz, recordó que debía broncearse un poco o terminaría pareciendo un vampiro, e incluso sus uñas necesitaban con urgencia una visita al manicurista. La delgadez de su rostro solo acentuaba su desgarbada figura y sus curvas se ocultaban dentro de la ropa enorme que usaba. Sin mencionar que la bata de laboratorio ocultaba todo rastro de feminidad. Se quedó mirando un poco sus ojos color miel y el resto de su rostro.

"Al menos no tengo arrugas" – Se animó. mientras se guiñaba el ojo a sí misma, aun le faltaba mucho para que su trabajo le mal consumiera, pero aún le hacía falta relajarse, pero con todo el trabajo que tiene sabía que sería difícil, aunque la verdad valía la pena el esfuerzo, su trabajo le daba la sensación de que ayudaba al mundo que avanzaban un poco más como especie y que la humanidad un día será mejor que en el pasado.

Sabía que eran ideas que no debía considerar como hechos a esperar, sabía cómo eran las personas realmente, ya sean buenas o malas. Pero aun así sentía que en verdad su trabajo, su esfuerzo diario, su propósito en el Organización, todo su intelecto y genio, serviría para un beneficio para el mundo. Y esa idea, aunque solo fuera eso, una idea que se decía aun sabiendo las probabilidades en que las demás personas en el mundo no supieran lo que sea dicho y hecho de parte de la Organización para asegurar el futuro de la humanidad, aun así, esa idea la hace levantarse y dar todo de si…

Si no fuera el inconveniente de trabajar con gente rara y loca. Y peligrosa. Dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj de su muñeca y la idea de una merecida ducha llegó a su mente y así decidió que era momento de tomar una ducha y prepararse para la reunión informativa que estaba próxima, miro por última vez su escritorio y de nueva cuenta la Pendrive, y por ultimo miro el espejo y se vio de nueva cuenta medio sonrió y prefirió dejar de pensar en lo complicado de lo que sería la reunión por un momento. Tenía que alistarse y una refrescante ducha era lo que necesitaba. Ella avanzó reanimada ante la idea de la ducha, un cambio de ropa y si se daba prisa, podría prepararse un cappuccino y un emparedado. La sola imagen mental hiso que su estómago gruñera por el añorado alimento y ella sonrió ante eso. Dejo su oficina y de lo son sus instalaciones científicas privadas en la actualmente se encontraba y siguió el camino a su residencia asignada en el complejo, faltaba poco para la reunión, pero se merecía relajarse un poco.

Lo que no sabía es que cuando salió, una discreta persona se movía por los pasillos en la dirección de su oficina, y mientras seguía avanzando y pensando en lo que sería toda la reunión, no se imaginaba que al final de este asunto, tendría que escoger entre ir en contra de sus convicciones… O verse en la más aterradora situación de su vida.

* * *

Día: martes 13 de agosto del 2000 1600 Horas

Ubicación: CLASIFICADO

Nombre del proyecto: CLASIFICADO

Agente: Soul, ID 367

 **(El agente)**

En panorama general que exista una organización secreta y clandestina a cualquier autoridad gubernamental y nacional de cualquier nación era una idea loca y sacada de la imaginación de, ya sea personas obsesionadas con las conspiraciones, gente loca y sin un hastío de cordura en ellas o gente talentosa con ideas ficticias para la escritura o charlatanería. Pero las personas normales, argumentaban que las organizaciones y agentes de las mismas no eran más que cosas sacadas de las viejas películas de ingeniosos detectives o espías. Cosas y personas como lo ficticio que son personajes peligrosos y audaces como James Bond.

Aunque claro… Después estaban la verdad de las cosas, oculta entre lo surrealista e irreal de la ficción. Y el Agente Soul podía corroborar las murmuraciones de conspiraciones sobre la existencia de dichos agentes duramente entrenados como si fuera algo tan mundano como respirar.

Además, a su parecer, él era mucho más guapo, ingenioso y listo que James Bond.

Su edad era, en cierta forma, es secreto internacional, pero los arriesgados juraban que rondaba entre cientos y cientos de años cuando su apariencia no pareciera de entre los 22 y 25 años. Tenía un carisma encantador, un porte elegante y cualquier cosa que vistiera siempre lucía fenomenal en él. Aún si fuesen los arrapos de un vagabundo, sin duda él lograba sacarle provecho a su apariencia. Por norma general siempre vestía de forma elegante y distinguida. Su atuendo favorito incluía el cabello recortado con ligero largo, sin barba, un traje casual, sin corbata y zapatos perfectamente lustrados.

Y para el solo existían tres reglas básicas (autoimpuestas por el mismo con el tiempo), esas eran: La primera era algo que simplemente hacía porque en eso consistía su trabajo: seguir las ordenes de su Jefe sin dudar ni rechistar (aunque fueran ordenes que rallaban en lo insano y la falta de moral, algo que hace muchísimo tiempo Soul le había dejado de importar)

La segunda, era algo que amaba hacer. Molestar y desacreditar a los demás miembros de la Organización, con sus comentarios cínicos y sarcásticos sobre cada situación. Meterse en la vida de cada uno de ellos y chantajear con la información que obtenía de cada una de las personas. Si sus cuentas no le fallaban, había arruinado treinta relaciones sentimentales entre los colaboradores de la Organización, dos matrimonios externos a la misma Organización, cuando menos una vez el cumpleaños de todos los miembros de la Organización. Y había, incluyendo como favorito personal, arruinado a un senador republicano de Texas que tuvo que renunciar a su candidatura a la suprema corte de justicia.

Su tercera norma era, sin duda alguna, su dulce néctar de los Dioses.

Molestar a la Dra. Alice McGee Forret y todo lo que la involucrara. Incluyendo su trabajo y proyectos.

Y ahora mismo… Estaba gozando en lo grande la situación, sonrió de medio lado y dejo relucir sus dientes aperlados y afilados como tiburón que abría su boca para intimidar a sus presa, no había comenzado la reunión y en recuento a los habitantes del cuarto, su Jefe estaba pacientemente en la cabecera de la mesa, con su actitud estoica de siempre y mirada seria, si no hubiera pasado años a sus servicios no notaria las pequeñas cosas que caracterizaban a su jefe como el poderoso hombre que tenía bajo su mando una empresa tan secreta e influyente como la Organización, aunque…

Eran esas pequeñas cosas las que sabía notar lo que le decía que su Jefe, estaba fastidiado por la espera. De la reunión que se celebraba se encontraban actualmente seis personas, entre ellas El Jefe o Líder (muchos miembros tenían por llamarlo de diferentes formas, mayormente dependiendo de donde provenían).

Un hombre aproximadamente dentro de los cincuenta, pero con complexión corpulenta y tonificada en buen grado, con un traje gris y corbata de color negra de satín, con sus ojos cerrados que no permitían ver el color Onyx opaco que reflejaban dureza y grandeza, pero ahora estaba fastidiado por el retraso de una de sus más allegada colaborador.

Después se encontraba el mismo como encargado operaciones de avanzada, lo que sería siendo el que se encargaba de llevar agentes a primera línea en las misiones y ver que se cumplan y si se puede sacarlos con vida (algo opcional), era algo tosco pero la gente, él no estaba para salvar a unos pocos sino a la gran mayoría de personas en peligro, entre otras funciones estaba el acondicionamiento de Agentes y desarrollo experimental de armas, aunque fuera más una diana viviente.

A su derecha, estaba Hood. Ni el agente Soul, con su infinita manía por el chisme burocrático, llegó a conocer cualquier dato de él. Solo lo conocían por Hood. Era un espía de primera línea, era reservado, callado, por no decir mudo, y era tan escurridizo y eficiente, que los demás llegaron a considerar que ni siquiera era humano. Su túnica y capucha oscuras mantenían su rostro y complexión oculta de los demás y solo se limitada a tomar notas. Nada más.

Después estaba el encargado de la defensa y mantenimiento de las instalaciones un hombre hispano de 35 años al que Soul siempre olvidaba su nombre o bien le importaba poco, la verdad, que siempre llamaba Charro aunque fuera ¿colombiano?, ¿peruano?, ¿mexicano?, su nacionalidad valía un pepino, pero era notoria su sangre latina al hablar, con cabello negro, ojos café oscuros, piel morena, con un traje azul marino con muchas estrellas y medallas y con una facilidad con los acentos (cosa que no ayudaba con que Soul olvidara de donde era); los siguientes eran algunos en tomar en cuenta.

"A _excepción de El Jefe"_ – dijo para si Soul,

Luego estaba un hombre mayor con larga barba, pero estilizada y atada de manera que le llegaba a mita de pecho, de color gris como el resto del cuero cabelludo de dicho personaje, de mirada aguda y porte británico, el llamado Aegis, encargado de la división de ocultismo y misticismo, un mago en toda la ley de la palabra, conocedor de su oficio – inteligente e imaginativo, lo idílico de un mago de gran alcance.

Y el último en la sala era… El otro individuo (Soul perdió su sonrisa al mirarlo de frente). Si Soul era apuesto y atractivo, aquel joven de 20 años era, literalmente, la encarnación viviente de todo lo que el género masculino debería ser para considerarse como el macho espécimen perfecto.

Todas las mujeres querían ser la _indicada,_ o por lo mínimo tener un hijo de él.

Era un joven musculoso de 2 metros casi de altura con corte militar y piel bronceada, pelo castaño y ojos azules, en la opinión de la mayoría de las féminas de la organización (sin falta, aún por la edad) era el hombre más apuesto que vieran, el espécimen perfecto escucho una vez decir a cierta Dra., aunque lo dijo sin una nota de romanticismo o atracción, y en parte Soul lo sabía, pero eso no era lo que hacía que él lo tomara en cuenta, era algo que para Soul era algo sumamente raro que le hacía sentir. Y eso era, sentir peligro.

¿Porque? El chico, en sí, era un pozo sin fondo de energía hasta ahora estimada, entre las muchas pruebas y experimentos sobre el adonis en la habitación, no se podía encontrar un parámetro límite de la energía y fuerza que tiene, pero lo que alteraba a Soul en gran medida era que sus golpes (en los entrenamientos que tuvieron juntos). Soul había probado un pequeño bocado de aquella fuerza y en todas las ocasiones en las que pudo sobrevivir por puro milagro a los devastadores golpes que, aquel joven pudo controlar levemente al lanzarle durante los entrenamientos, Soul aseguró que jamás en la vida, habría otro ser vivo que pudiese superarlo, pero sus golpes dolían, demasiado, Soul ha vivido demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo para saber lo que es el dolor, pero era como si cada golpe que diera es algo nuevo para él. El llevaba demasiado tiempo en el negocio como saber que no debía reflejar ni un ápice de duda o dolor, él era un profesional, aunque la mayoría de los que colaboraron con él no lo definiría así, en algún tiempo de su vida hasta había enseñado como un tutor especializado de soldados y espías que por sí solos derrocarían gobiernos y naciones. Pero nunca nada fue como sentir un golpe de ese sujeto.

Era demasiado, su presencia hace sudar frio por si misma, pero una vez en acción no habría ninguna acción divina – de cualquier divinidad que existe – que evitara que el lograr cumplir sus misiones. Era demasiado perfecto, fuerte y maldición también apuesto. Era más irreal de todo lo que había visto Soul. Y el avisto demasiado en su larga vida.

Si no fuera por la intromisión de la Dra. McGee que llegó tan rápido, como sus largas piernas se lo permitían, a la reunión, Soul hubiese desenfundado su arma cuando el joven regresó su mirada hacia él.

" _La doc. llego a tiempo para evitar una pelea, ¡Yay!" –_ pensó Soul con ironía, mientras de manera discreta deja de tocar la funda de sus armas en su cadera.

"Buena tarde a todos" – saludó de manera entrecortada – "Lamento la demora, Jefe… tuve un contratiempo con el sistema informativo de mi área de residencia…" – respiró largamente antes de continuar hablando – "Al parecer, de nuevo, alguien interrumpió en mis laboratorios personales" – dijo mientras recuperaba su compostura de doctora implacable y alisaba su bata frente a sus colabores y dirigió su mirada al causante de su tardanza – "Recomendaría, muy amablemente" –dijo esto con un tono de voz que daba entender que realmente deseaba lo contrario – "Que el Agente Soul fuera recordado de no tiene permiso en entrar en alguno de mis laboratorios" – dijo mientras caminaba a su lugar designado y deslizó la palma de su mano por el respaldo de la silla y antes de tomar asiento, le estrechó la mirada a su colaborado que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa de reunión.

"Lamento mucho lo sucedido en su laboratorio, pero no puede asegurar que fui yo, Doc." – le dijo mientras su rostro se dirigiera a ella, mostrando su sonrisa perlada y viciosa.

"Oh, claro que puedo asegurarlo. Dejó restos de colillas de cigarrillos en el laboratorio…" – dijo con voz severa y acomodan se en su asiento – "Y para que sepa, si, descifre los componentes de su marca de cigarros" – dijo resaltando esa parte de su discurso al agente – "Analice un patrón de huella que dejo al pasar por los restos de humo y nicotina que se esparcieron en el suelo, y ¡SI!" –dijo levantando su voz más de la cuenta mientras su rostro no demostraba más que un fastidio inmenso por el agente Soul – "Tengo los datos de su biométrica. Así que, si…" – le miro con el mayor desdén posible – "Sé que fue usted Agente"

"Okey, me atrapo ahí Doc." – menciono lentamente ante ser descubierto y algo aturdido por la cantidad de formas en que lo descubrieron – "Enserio analizo la nicotina en el suelo, como hizo aquello. Paranoica" – murmuro

Alice estaba por replicar, pero una grave voz la detuvo.

"Si ya terminaron." – La voz surgió como un comando imperioso, con una voz dura y firme, y todas las personas presentes miraron en su dirección para ver a su Jefe de manos cruzadas. Pero por un momento, el agente y la doctora sintieron la densa mirada de aquella persona se haya posó en ellos y ambos se tensaron para guardar la compostura frente a su Jefe.

"Lo siento." – Murmuró Alice. Y Soul solo dio un asentimiento a su Jefe para calmar su asperece con él.

"Necesito su informe" – dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en la mesa – "Me gustaría saber de la información que consiguió y cotejo, Dra." – se levantó y se movió por la sala y se postraba entre Aegis y el adonis, seguía mirando de alguna manera a ambos debatientes mientras daba sus pasos – "Si fuera tan amable" – dijo y su recorrido termino enfrente a la Dra. McGee, se pudiera ver cierto nerviosismo en ella

"Claro Jefe" – dijo con una voz cantarina que apenas se oyó, y moviéndose a la mesa con rapidez y sacando de sus ropas la Pendrive, la coloco en una ranura en la mesa y una serie de luz se encendieron al conectarla y de la mesa se vieron encender líneas de colores que conectaron al centro de la mesa, donde salió una semiesfera de ella y proyecto una serie de haz de luces enfrente de cada uno de los presentes – "Si fueran tan amables de ponerse las interfaces visuales" – y con gracia saco unas diademas de su bata y las extendió a cada uno al moverse por la mesa – "Y espero que entiendan que lo que verán será un poco abrumador, al principio, porque la parte cognitiva de su cerebro se tendrá que acostumbrar a la invasión de datos, pero es más rápido y eficaz apreciar los hechos y datos del tema en cuestión" – termino de contar y entregarle a su Jefe la última diadema.

De manera sorpresiva cada una de las diademas al ser puesta se afianzaron en los laterales de las cabezas de cada uno de los presentes, ninguno tomo nota de eso, aun cuando el soporte de la diadema se dividió en dos y se dirijo una parte al frente de los ojos y desprendió un escáner a los ojos de cada uno, y la otra parte se afianzo en las nucas de cada uno. Cuando termino el proceso la Dra. continuo si conferencia.

"Tengan calma y será más fácil de llevar la interfaz" – y de repente cada uno podría ver la habitación llena ahora de datos almacenados en pequeñas hojas digitales y todo a su alrededor se mira de un color azul pálido recubierto – "Todo a su alrededor es la capa digital de la luz que desprende la mesa, reflejada de color azul, puesto que es uno de los colores primarios más fáciles de digitalizar, aun así no he podido transfundir la luz generada por la interfaz sin que contrarrestara la luz natural que percibe nuestros ojos con normalidad, aunque me falta poco para ello" – murmuró entusiasmada mientras con sus manos movía los datos, de primera cuenta se dieron el resto de los presentes en que la Dra., tenía un par de puntas metálicas en sus medio e índice – "Ahora si prestan atención a lo que les muestro en el centro podrán apreciar a nuestros individuos en cuestión."

Con un par de movimientos más de dedos tomo una hoja digital y la lanzo al centro de los ases de luz y de manera se expandió y se presentó de forma de un recuadro frente a todos y de manera individual, se vio un video de una cámara de vigilancia. Con la fechas y tiempo de duración de la grabación, y se apreciaba una calle poco concurrida, de repente hubo un estallido de rojo y llamas en la toma y la cámara se tambaleo un poco de su posición. De las llamas de la explosión dos destellos de luz chocaron, uno de verde oscuro y el otro de rojo oscuro, de nuevo hubo otro haz de luz con un estallido cuando sus puños, pequeños en tamaño, ya que ambas figuras eran las de unos niños, sus golpeas sacudían la cámara y se miraban con una riña ambos que parecía que era un duelo a muerte entre ambos, si no fueran que se notaba que sus labios se movían y dieran a entender que reían (una risa con locura, todos tomaron nota). De repente un tercer destello azul oscuro se lanzó entre ambos, y fue rechazado por ambos, y por un segundo el verde y rojo se miraron después del ataque sorpresa, sonrieron grandemente y se lanzaron a por el tercero. Todo cuando aún se reían.

"El pasado jueves 08 de agosto, en la cuidad Wesly, Virginia" – dijo con voz suave la doctora mientras las demás personas miraban el video – "Los individuos en pantalla, conocidos como los Rowdy Ruff Boy, o para acortar en sus siglas RRB, no confundir con el Railroad Retirement Board" – dijo con un cierto humor, esperando una reacción, fuera de la tensión de la normal de la sala, al ver que no funciono y tosió un poco para aclarar su voz – "Prosiguiendo, los RRB son, como pueden notar, altamente destructivos y fácilmente con habilidades fuera de las medidas rango humano, superior igual a lo sobrehumano, todo esto a que su apariencia es la de unos infantes de no menos cinco o seis años de edad, pero su apariencia es también engañosa ya que su origen está registrado en el año 1998, per se, no tienen más de dos años de existencia" – el video seguía emitiendo su grabación y se notaba como la calle y los edificios a le daños eran destrozados y prendidos en llamas – "Aun así sus maneras y movimientos cargados de súper fuerza y durabilidad causaron en pocos minutos una clara devastación en el área" – el Agente Soul miraba con el rabillo de su ojo a la Dra. que miraba la pantalla fijamente y se notaba cierta incertidumbre sobre las acciones de los mocosos, a falta de un mejor palabra de definición del Agente a los infantes.

"Hábleme sobre los daños" – pregunto con calma El Jefe

"Exactamente" – dijo con cuidado la Dra., mirando ahora a su Jefe que frunció el ceño – "Cerca de diez millones de dólares en solo daños a propiedad privada, unos doscientos millones en propiedad pública de lo que quedaba en la cuidad, unas doscientas y siete personas heridas de gravedad, doce mil heridos leves, y prácticamente la mitad de la cuidad damnificada" – la mirada de la Dra. reflejo un alivio inusual al de lo dicho sin razón aparente – "Y ninguna muerte confirmada."

" _Y ahí está la razón de su alivio… Que tonta"_ – pensó Soul al mirarla detenidamente – "Disculpe, Doc pero, llegara el caso de que nadie allá muerto no creo que deba mostrar alivio, no aun, en todo caso" – dijo terminando con una sonrisa sórdida hacia ella.

La Dra. parecía que esas palabras la hicieron retroceder un poco y por la expresión de su rostro, que era una mezcla de vergüenza acumularse en su rostro y fastidio por la puña evidente del Agente Soul. En cambio, acomodó un rebelde mechón que se había posado sobre su frente, bufó levemente y lo ignoró olímpicamente. Con un par de movimientos de dedos, el video se alteró y las imágenes se alejaban de la locación aun siguiendo grabando. La imagen mostro más y más destrucción de la cuidad. Hasta que solo se podría apreciar una cuidad de escombros, en llamas y con hileras de humo negro.

"Muestro alivio" – dijo lo más lento posible la Dra., en dirección al Agente Soul – "Porque, para la imagen enfrente suyo, nadie ha muerto, no al instante ni aun ahora" – el silencio en la sala fue algo tensión a lo mucho – "Pero tiene razón, Agente, no es para estar para nada aliviado."

"Los cuerpos de atención fueron manejados en la hora del altercado, también se infiltraron miembros de nuestro Staff medico señor" – dijo con una voz con demasiado acento, el hispano agente "Charro", hablo con calma en todo momento – "Además que por el momento la reconstrucción del área afectada…"

"La cuidad afectada" – replico Soul

"La cuidad afectada, ya están avanzando más y los medios fueron cubiertos como siempre" – dijo a lo último sin siquiera afectarse por la interrupción

"¿Por qué las imágenes solo se vieron de una grabación a distancia?" – esta vez hablo por primera vez Aegis, mientras miraba aun los estallidos esporádicos en la imagen de la cuidad en ruinas.

"¡Ah!" – la Dra. de nueva cuenta movió sus dedos, y con un juego de manos lanzo una nueva hoja digital al centro de la mesa, de ella salieron barras de análisis – "El que este video se haya realizado, y preservado, ha sido un gran golpe de suerte. Al parecer, los RRB con cada confrontación que se daban, cada destello que se aprecia en video, emiten una onda de energía que frio toda forma de audio y video."

"Espere" – dijo interrumpiendo el hechicero – "¿Fue apropósito?…"

"Por las cantidades de energía, por la exponencial en que se esparcía la onda… No. Fue algo más natural. Pero al mismo tiempo, ellos no se dan cuenta" – dijo mientras las barras fluctuaban al compararse con el tiempo del video – "Es, en mi análisis preliminar como una forma de ocultamiento. Es como si sus propios cuerpos, o energía, o poder, los protegiese, que otra razón tendrían sino fuera eso para poder huir adecuadamente."

"¿Huir?" – pregunto con voz severa el Jefe de todos ellos

"Sí, sí señor, el patrón de movimiento que han tenido los RRB es una clara señal de que están huyendo de Saltadilla" – se detuvo y volvió a centrar la imagen de los chicos – "Las noticias de ellos no han sido anunciadas, como medida de seguridad se ha evitado que se filtre que están fuera de Saltadilla, a niveles locales, ni nacionales se han informado que ellos se mueven, las Súper Poderosas tampoco se han movido a buscarlos, o bien ellas piensan que están aún en Saltadilla inactivos, lo que no afecta nuestros planes; o bien ellas no les importa lo que hagan mientras no sepan que destruyan cosas o personas heridas en Saltadilla" – se detuvo un momento, el azul de la sala parpadeaba de momentos – "Aun así, se siguen moviéndose por todo el país, por la forma diría que están huyendo, pero, ¿Por qué?… Eso desconozco aún."

"Cuéntenos que ha descubierto de ellos" – le pidió el Jefe

"Contando con súper fuerza, capacidad de vuelo, diferentes tipos de visiones sobrehumanas, entre ellas; visión de calor, visión de rayos x, visión infrarroja. Extrema capacidad de reflejos, híper velocidad, tanto en tierra como en el aire, resistencia sobrehumana, invulnerabilidad a las balas y/o armas convencionales" – dijo la Dra. y con cada palabra se fueron enumerado en el centro de la mesa – "Solidificación y formación de masas de energía, fuego, electricidad. Sus fluidos, como la saliva, puede ser utilizada como proyectil y/o explosivo, además de la aparentemente emisión de ondas de energía desconocida… Personalmente las llamare ondas de energía anti mecánicas, ya que frio no solo todas las formas de grabación sino también de comunicación en las zonas afectadas" – el resto de los miembros de la sala miraban expectantes cada una de las habilidades de los chicos.

"Esto, continua por cuantas más habilidades" – dijo sabiendo que habría más el anciano mago.

"Más de 50 más…" - y con esas palabras la sala se quedó en silencio.

Por el próximo minuto cada uno de los miembros reunidos de la Organización en la sala, meditaron la larga lista de habilidades de aquellos chicos. Pero cada quien lo estaba tomando de manera diferente. Entre con calma, frivolidad, intranquilidad, genuina sorpresa, y una fría y tranquilidad.

"Dicho esto" – de nueva cuenta la Dra. tomo la palabra – "Por información adquirida sabemos que la magia es una fuerza que les puede tanto causar más daño como también les puede inhabilitar, no de manera definitiva pero el suficiente tiempo para lidiar con ellos. También esta una cuestión. Su resistencia…" – por un momento la Dra. empezó hablar con sutileza – "Es completamente incoherente" – mientras hacia una mueca – "Se les ha visto quejarse de tanto los golpes de personas normales como de monstros gigantes, y de alguna forma eso también se refleja en ambos grupos… Hace menos de uno año, la mayoría de los convictos de Saltadilla fueron liberados y agarrón a golpes a las PPG (Para acortar estimados presentes)" – hablo la Dra. mientras mostraba imágenes de dichas escenas relatadas – "Y se vieron superadas y lesionadas, esto no tiene cabida puesto… No es coherente, aunque igual los RRB se ven alterados por mínimas reacciones" – un nuevo movimiento de dedos y mostro una imagen del primer combate entre los RRB y PPG – "Un beso los destruyo y con el tiempo" – nuevo movimiento de dedos mostrando su resurgimiento y como la misma táctica no funciono de nueva cuenta, es más parecía dar el efecto contrario – "Los afectos de la manera opuesta."

"Espera" – le dijo el Agente Soul mirando las imágenes – "¿Cómo surgieron de nuevo?, ¿Qué fue lo que cambio el resultado… de esa táctica de las mocosas?" – la Dra. le miro con sorpresa

"Vaya por fin pregunta algo útil" – le respondió con sorna la Dra.

"Suficiente" – dijo con voz áspera ahora, Soul dio una sonrisa de tiburón a la doctora que se movió incomoda por la reprimenda de su jefe – "Responda la pregunta."

"Si Jefe, lo siento Jefe" – por un momento bajo la mirada como una niña pequeña al ser reprendida por su padre, pero al momento siguiente puso su expresión de seriedad – "Respondiendo a la pregunta, el origen de los RRB, en mi opinión es inconexo y poco probable aun cuando paso y los niños están presentes en pantalla. Fue en octubre 12 del 1998 cuando el villano, Mojo Jojo, los…" – la Dra. se detuvo y su rostro cambio, su mirada se veía aburrida y su seño se frunció de manera pronunciada, inhalo y exhalo profundamente, para cambiar de nuevo su semblante, no funciono – "Creo, y cito: Usando su intelecto superior, usando los ingredientes menos obvios y un componente químico mortífero creo a los mocosos más peligrosos del mundo… Fin de la cita" – las palabras de la Dra. fueron llanas y vacías de emoción pero si rostro se notaba enfermo por decirlas, y en la parte del químico que mencionaron, se podía notar una furia efímera y locuaz en ella que… Inquieto un poco a los ocupantes en la sala, menos al Jefe y al joven adonis presente, y después de ello nadie hablo por un momento – "En lo personal, caballeros" – volvió a hablar la Dra. Alice – "La recolección de datos de este individuo fue… Un fastidio personal, como científica."

"¿Porqu..." – iba preguntar **Charro.**

"¡Por que fue una estupidez preguntarle cómo creo a esos niños!" – exclamo con vehemencia – "No dio, ni un dato científico relevante, ¡Ni uno!" – se apresuró a mover las manos y decenas de hojas digitales se lanzaron a luz de la mesa, lanzando la mayor de datos posible al interfaz de todos los presentes – "Fue, en lo personal una pérdida de tiempo y mal aproximación a la fuente de origen de los niños, Dios santo" – se detuvo y señalaba cada una de las hojas en particular con la interfaz de sus manos – "Miren, los componentes de los chicos, según ese mono incompetente, caracoles, vellos masculinos, una cola de perro" – con cada palabra su voz se acentuaba – "Y para terminar, lo mejor de lo mejor… ¡Heces humanas de una tasa de baño de una prisión!"

"Enserio…" – dijo lo más quedamente el Agente Soul, su expresión era lo más recia posible, ante todo esto estalló en risas y con burla en su voz le habló – "Tiene que estar bromean."

La Dra. le miro, y por un momento Soul casi se atraganta con su propia risa, puesto la fulminante mirada de la doctora lo acallo de inmediato.

"Por una vez" – dijo señalándolo – "Quisiera que todo fuera una broma, una mala broma como las que hace Agente" – intensifico sus palabras – "Pero no… Mojo Jojo, no bromeaba… Eso fue lo que uso" – dijo usando la mayor cantidad de autocontrol para no gritar esas palabras – "Y cómo fue posible, no lo sé, ¡Pero! no lo sé en términos que no haya analizado, porque cheque todo, desde la cola del perro, hasta que posibilidades genéticas podría dar esa tipo de raza que era, desde rasgos sanguíneos y moleculares del mismo, hasta que tipo de alimentación le hubieran dado, lo mismo con los caracoles, analice inclusive de ellos el método de preparación al darlos a Jojo, y otros analices de sangre, biológicos, anaeróbicos, físicos, de la persona donante de los vellos… Hasta analice las heces" – dijo quedamente la Dra. y con una expresión de lamento de su labor.

"¿Cómo?" – dijo con voz severa del Jefe.

"Desde identificar cada uno de los que estuvieran o hayan estado en contacto en esa celda en particular… Hasta una muestra de, eso, de cada uno de los prisioneros."

"¡Jesús santo!" – exclamo Charro y con una pequeña expresión de asco.

*silbido* "Vaya que si hizo su labor Doc…" – soltó de improviso Soul con una sonrisa.

"Oh querida" – dijo suavemente Aegis mientras miraba a la Dra. Alice con pena.

The Hood, el adonis y el Jefe no mostraron señal alguna de asco o expresión alguna en general a lo revelado. Mientras la doctora siguió informando, parte del proceso de cada uno de los análisis y sus diversos intentos con cada una de las particulares mezclas de cada una de las cosas utilizadas. Y los rostros de todos fueron cambiando a un semblante solemne a la vez que tardo la doctora en mostrar su investigación. Tenían que admitir todos que la Dra. verifico cada opción, y que por cierto diseño y creo un artefacto para recrear material orgánico, al modificar la composta y agregando químicos determinados. Útil para el programa agrícola al poder crear abono cien por cierto natural de manera casi instantánea.

Y aunque Mojo Jojo, efectivamente creo en ese momento a los niños, con todo el análisis hecho, determino que no fue posible sin que un elemento haya sido agregado al momento del proceso… Verifique también la celda por emisiones de algún componente externo, y aparte de suciedad normal (cosa que también aplique en los análisis) no había nada que pudiera ser relevante para la creación de los niños

"Entonces pudo ser un factor mágico" – comento Aegis

"Sí, eso pensé, pero con mi espectrómetro no noté señal de energía, iónica, eléctrica, psíquica, inclusive compare si existía alguna emisión de la sustancia X" – respiro hondo la doctora – "Cuya composición conseguí al hackear el servidor del Profesor Utonium" – miro en dirección de Aegis – "Y también de alguna fuente mágica, nada, si fue alguna de las otras señales de energía mencionadas debería a haber quedado un residuo o rastro que pudiera encontrar y sobre la sustancia X, las heces de Mojo Jojo no las emiten, solo queda la posibilidad de magia."

"Y por el detalle del tiempo el residuo tuvo que desaparecer" – dijo Aegis mirando a la doctora con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que la doctora pudiera detectar la magia sin saber manejarla o emitirla, pero había aceptado desde hace mucho que sus capacidades científicas alcanzaban cierto nivel en cuanto a comprensión universal, para poder manipular la energía, no como el, y el arte de la magia y hechicería, pero si con el progreso de su ciencia.

"Al final" – dijo con lentitud la Dra. – "No hubo forma de como descubrir el origen, pero en el segundo origen de los chicos, eso es otra historia" – dijo mientras movió las manos y surgieron imágenes nuevas para todos – "Pudimos confirmar algo, Him, él los regreso a la vida… Qué tal si él es la razón de su origen, su verdadero origen" – dijo con prospecto de emoción.

"Entonces es una razón más de destruirlos" – dijo Soul con vehemencia – "Es más, es un motivo más que valido y solido de exterminarlos."

"Lamentablemente concuerdo" – dijo Aegis – "Him es, un ser poco pragmático y muy elusivo, además de claramente un heraldo de la maldad. Cualquier obra suya debe ser finiquitada."

"En desacuerdo" – dijo la doctora con rapidez – "Si fuera así deberíamos destruir a las PPG también" – lo último por extraña razón menciono con demasiada premura.

La sala quedo en silencio, pero los presentes se conmocionaron, de manera diferentes, Charro miro con shock a la Dra., Hood no se pudo distinguir su rostro por su capucha pero su cuerpo se enderezo de inmediato en la mención anterior, Soul la miro con sorpresa y como si de repente perdiera la razón (como algo que fuera lo suyo), Aegis se conmociono pero regreso a dar una mirada tranquila a la doctora, ella siempre tenía una razón válida para decir algo, el adonis apenas levanto una ceja pero volvió a una expresión neutra como en toda la reunión, y su Jefe…

"Explique" – le dijo mientras su ceño se contraía en el centro de su frente y la miraba con cierto enfado – "Explique ahora."

"Jefe" – le dijo mirándole de frente – "Las emisiones de energía de los RRB, que al comienzo mencione, eran algo completamente nuevo. Demasiado nuevo, si lo pusiera en público literal deberían de darme un premio nobel de ciencia, además tuve que usar el acelerador de molecular que construí para poder analizar la energía emitida. Construí un dron para captar la señal de manera inmediata, y lo probé… Con las PPG" – los demás miembros de la sala la miraron con sorpresa – "Ambos grupos de niños… Emiten el mismo tipo de energía, de manera inconsciente, pero no la emiten de manera en que afecte constantemente a varios niveles de emisión."

"¿Y la razón de también destruirlas?" – soltó la pregunta con gravedad el Jefe.

"Seria" – pauso un momento la Dra. como no queriendo decirlo lo siguiente – "En que ambos grupos de niños fueron creados por Him. Piénselo, la emisión de la energía también se ve generada por la sustancia X, pero solo en ellos, Mojo Jojo o cualquier otro ser que haya sido expuesto con la sustancia X, pero no afecto de una manera a otros, eso quiere decir que aparte en que las PPG generan esa energía desconocida, los RRB también, eso deja que" – se detuvo un momento al mirar a los presentes – "En que ambos fueron creados con la misma fuente de diferente manera, pero por la misma energía."

"Mierda" – dijo exasperado Soul – "Es que ese fenómeno siempre se mete en todo."

"¿Está segura Dra.?" – pregunto Aegis.

"Si" – dijo con firmeza – Lo verifique todo.

"Entonces esta fuera la opción de destruirlos" – dijo con severidad el Jefe.

"Pero señor" – dijo Charro – "Las PPG no son realmente una amenaza. Aun podemos lidiar con ellas como con los RRB."

"Tanto destruir a las PPG como inhabilitarlas sería demasiado complicado, tendríamos que hacer una operación masiva de borrado de memoria a toda una ciudad y partes del mundo al mismo tiempo, y dejaríamos desprotegido esa cuidad contra la isla de monstruos además que si tuviéramos que lidiar con todo ello tendría que ser encontrado una manera en que se destruya dicha isla y no podemos hacer eso por el pacto que tenemos con ellos" – dijo el Jefe a todos – "Ellos detienen el avance de la **plaga** como nosotros los dejamos habitar en el planeta, la presencia de las PPG es para calmar a los monstruo. Así dejamos libre a más operativos para otras misiones en lugar de usarlos para aplacar a algunos monstruos" – les dijo mientras respiro onda y exhalo – "Y teniendo en cuenta que si es cierto lo que dice la Dra., está la cuestión que, si en el futuro las PPG sean una amenaza en el futuro, no sabemos realmente la naturaleza de ambos grupos, por ahora ellas son inocentes."

"Como los RRB" – dijo solemne la Dra. – "Ellos también, no sabemos la naturaleza de lo que son… Pero podemos averiguarlo Jefe" – le dijo mirándolo de frente como si hablara solamente con el – "Puedo averiguarlo."

"Entonces el plan es…" – dijo con sorna Soul – "¿Reclutar a los Mocosos?"

"Si" – dijo el Jefe y Dra. al mismo tiempo.

El Jefe se levantó de su asiento y se retiró la diadema. Caminó en silencio alrededor de la mesa central mientras los demás discutían acaloradamente sobre las consecuencias y posibles resultados catastróficos.

"El operativo comienza mañana a las cero seiscientas horas, se moverán los seis" – les dijo a los presentes – "En dos equipos, Doctora McGee, Agente Soul, Agente…" - pauso el Jefe – "Charro" – Charro miro con decepción y pena lo que dijo su Jefe, mientras Soul ya reía en carcajadas ahora – "Serán el equipo de avanzada y contacto primario con los objetivos; Aegis, Agente Hood, Agente Out, serán el apoyo… Y exterminio si los objetivos no son posibles de reclutar" – dijo mirando al resto de los presentes – "¡Quedo claro!" – dijo en voz de mando y no esperando duda alguna.

"Si, Señor Jefe" – dijeron al unísono todos, todos de igual forma se empezaron a retirar, entregando la interfaz que usaron a la Dra., y cuando todos se iban el Jefe entrego su dispositivo, y la Dra. Alice se empezaba a retirar, pero una pequeña tos de parte de su Jefe le hizo detenerse.

"Un momento Doctora" – le dijo señalándole una silla mientras se sentaba enfrente de dicha silla – "Dígame la verdad ¿Por qué cree que no deban ser destruidos los niños?"

"Jefe" – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a la máxima autoridad de la Organización – "Los datos muestran…"

"No quiero datos, no quiero análisis, ni estadísticas, eso me muestra un panorama" – le dijo con voz firme que hizo enderezar a la Dra. Alice de inmediato – "Quiero ver el panorama que me muestre personalmente, el motivo real en que no quiere que mueran, ¿O acaso no ve lo peligrosos que pueden ser esos tres niños?"

"Claro que lo veo" – dijo repentinamente la Dra. Alice con un repentino estallido de valor frente a su Jefe – "Lo veo con claridad, son peligrosos, son una amenaza, son una incógnita a todo lo que sabemos… Pero son niños" – su voz perdió su fuerza al decirlo último, y miro a la mesa queriendo ocultar sus ojos a su Jefe.

"Si, son niños" – pauso – "Y si son también el resto de cosas que dijiste… Pero de igual forma no quieres reclutarlos" – y cuando dijo eso la Dra. se movió incomoda en su asiento – "Y puedo imaginar por qué… Alice" – le dijo con suavidad ahora – "Lo que paso con el Agente Out, no volverá a pasar."

"Señor…"

"No me interrumpas" – le dijo callando una réplica – "Mírame de frente" – tardo en moverse, pero lentamente la doctora miro a su Jefe – "Alice McGee Forret, desde que te reclute hace tantos años, sabía que tú eras única en tu tipo, y que un día tendrías que escoger sobre la seguridad del mundo. Estas es una de esas ocasiones. Y sé qué harás las cosas necesarias para ello" – le miro y la Dra. miro a su Jefe y temblaba un poco por la confianza impuesta en ella – "Así que igual sé que cosas como lo del agente Out nunca sucederán mientras tu estés en las divisiones Científicas de la Organización, por eso es que tu estas en ellas dirigiendo todo."

La doctora Alice, contemplo a su Jefe y recordó de nueva cuenta hace tanto tiempo cuando se encontraron por primera vez, ella una niña pequeña, demasiado lista para el poco mundo que su madre pudo ofrecerle. Y él un hombre demasiado enigmático y poderoso que le ofreció ampliar sus horizontes y permitirle cultivar sus dones en la ciencia y ver un mundo que sabía que existía, pero nunca pudo hacerle frente por sus limitaciones. Y ahora podía. Y al verlo confiar en ella. En una niña aun frente a él, puesto sabía que tenía edad suficiente para parecer su padre y/o abuelo (físicamente), bien podría ser unos de los pocos seres que haya visto cientos de años detrás de él. Y el confiaba en ella. No podría fallarle.

"Por mientras" – dijo mientras se levantaba, se quitaba la interfaz de su cabeza y se lo entregó a la Dra. en sus manos – "Lo que vaya a hacer, en este caso. Lo dejo en su criterio" – y se empezó a retirar de la sala – "Haga lo que sienta mejor para la seguridad del mundo, y Alice… Cuento contigo para ello."

Y con esas palabras dejo la sala, y la Dra. McGee miro a su alrededor y suspiro ante la sala vacía, con excepción de ella. Recordó toda la reunión en su mente, y se levantó con determinación, sus puños apretados y una mirada afilada hacia la puerta de la sala. Tenía una misión, y por ahora eso es lo único que tenía en que pensar. Y con rapidez y gracia con la su bata ondeando por su movimiento se dirigió a su laboratorio. Tenía cosas que preparar… Y una resolución por esos niños que decidir.

* * *

Día: martes 14 de agosto del 2000 0545 Horas

Ubicación: CLASIFICADO

Nombre del proyecto: **Reclutamiento Forzado**

Agente: Charro, ID 3847

 **(El piloto)**

El área de hangares siempre se encuentra concurrida, a excepción del hangar 49 que se encontraba actualmente estaba vacía, comúnmente debería de estar repleto de hombres y mujeres atendiendo labores de mecánica y acondicionamiento de los vehículos, los varios que siempre se encontraban en disposición, desde tanques pesados, con blindajes los suficiente fuertes para aguantar puñetazos de seres como el **Giganton** y salir endebles; como vehículos más ligeros desde motos a jeeps de asalto; robots en reparación; Jets y aerodeslizadores; incluso un mecha de gran tamaño siempre se apreciaban pero en esta ocasión se encontraba desalojada, solo entre una luces tenues y con pequeños destellos se encontraba el, vestido con un chaleco de lana verde con bosquejos rojos, una botas montañeras y debajo un uniforme negro militar, era el famoso agente "Charro", hace más de 15 años que maldito de Soul le puso el sobrenombre y Dios como lo detesto ese momento, pero el apodo se esparció como el fuego y fue aceptado como si consumiera todo a su alrededor. Aun hoy en día él tuvo que aguantar el sobrenombre, incluso entre sus subordinados le llamaron así, a sus espaldas, pero lo llamaban así. No ayudo que el Jefe nunca lo haya corregido y que también lo llamara así. No entendía porque era tan difícil recordarlo o decirlo, si su nombre era simplemente…

"Ah" – dijo de sorpresa la Dra. Alice cuando las puertas del hangar se abrían para dejarla pasar, venía con un conjunto ligero de armamento, una bata que se veía reforzada en su tela, unas botas de combate, pantalones militares negros con una blusa de lana, pero se veía también más reforzada, tenía su pelo en una cola de caballo larga y sus lentes en su pelo por el momento – "Pensé que sería la primera en llegar, pero como siempre estas primero… Charro."

Con un gruñido le dio a entender que le escucho su llegada, y con los brazos cruzados le miro como se reunía con él, incluso la Dra. Alice McGee Forret le llamaba con dicho sobrenombre.

"Prácticamente se la vive aquí **Doc.** es normal que llegue primero" – de repente se escuchó la voz de Soul, y de manera sorpresiva el cayo frente en al agente latino, y el vestía sus ropas normales para la Organización, Botas negras, uniforme azul de pantalón y camisa, con unas tres pistoleras en su cuerpo, dos en las caderas y otra bajo su brazo izquierdo – "Lo que sorprende es que no haya ningún vehículo en este hangar, ¿falta de personal Charrito o por fin les diste el día libre a tus subs?" – dijo con sorna mirando hacia él.

"Lo que les ordene a mis subordinados es mi asunto, **Soul** " – dijo con gran furia contenida mientras sus ojos se endurecían hacia el bocón agente – "Y no hay vehículos porque la Dra., pidió que así fuera."

"No me digas que de nueva cuenta montaremos un vehículo nuevo de la Doc." – soltó un silbido y miro a la Dra., le señalo y rio un poco frente a ella sin importar sus acciones – "De nueva cuenta no quiere causar daños."

"Dos cosas, disque agente" – se detuvo un momento y agrego – "Tres cosas, mejor. Uno, el incidente del aeroplano, fue hace diecinueve años, supéralo. Dos, lo que haga el agente Charro con sus subordinados es su asunto, nadie se queja de los tuyos… Si es que dejas uno sin pedir una transferencia a otra unidad" – le dijo defendiendo al latino como molestando a Soul, puesto dio una mueca a lo dicho – "Y tres, el nuevo vehículo será una cosa segura, pero sigo los protocolos de seguridad (que yo escribí) para probar nuevos prototipos, pero tranquilo Agente lo hago para que no tema que les haría usar algo que les explote en la cara y los desfigure, obviamente está más que probado por mí, así que seré la primera en entrar en la nave…"

Con esas palabras ambos Agentes masculinos se removieron un poco, si fue hace diecinueve años el incidente, pero aún se recuerda un poco el desastre que se causó. Tardo un rato en quitar las hélices que se incrustaron en el hangar 18, 19, 20 y 34… Aun sorprende que una hélice volara por tantos hangares y casi le da al Jefe.

La hora de la misión estaba a punto de cumplir, cuando dos más personas entraron en el hangar 49, los dos eran Aegis que vestía sus ropas comunes de etiqueta, pantalón negro de vestir y chaleco negro con un corbatín de cuello oscuro igual con camisa blanca debajo de ello. Se vestía de gala como siempre, y aunque fuera atípico, esa era la forma en que salía para sus misiones, al ser mago la vestimenta podría cambiar en cualquier momento y su protección era completamente ajena a los diseños de los trajes que llevaban los no versados en magia de la Organización, en cambio The Hood llegaba con su característica capucha con la aparente capacidad de ocultar su rostro a la perfección de manera misterios – Aegis decía que era un hechizo de ocultamiento, la Dra. decía que era un artefacto de reflexión de luz que le ocultaba el rostro – pero nadie sabía cómo se veía realmente, el resto de su atuendo era una grande gabardina que lo cubría del cuello hasta los pies. Ambos llegaron en silencio y con calma, se pusieron cerca de sus otros compañeros. Y cuando fueron las seis en punto el hangar encendió sus luces completamente, se veía la extensión del mismo, vacío sin los vehículos que debería exponer, las maquinarias de reparación se activaron automáticamente y se expusieron con sus sonidos metálicos y mecanizados, fue como una sinfonía de ruido y metal estridente, pero armónico. Cuando se dieron cuenta de las luces todos se cubrieron los ojos con un gesto a excepción de The Hood que no fue necesario. Y con la luz pudieron ver que el Agente Out se encontraba flotando encima de ellos con naturalidad, con los brazos cruzados y con un traje de cuerpo completo negro con franjas zigzaguéales en diagonal blancas en el frente del mismo traje.

"¿Cuánto lleva ahí?" – pregunto secamente Soul, él se escabullo para sorprender a la Dra. y Charro, y estaba este tipo estuvo siempre presente en el hangar sin que lo notara nadie. Su pregunta no fue respondida puesto con delicadeza descendió y se juntó con el resto en hangar.

"Bueno" – comenzó la Dra. con calma – "Son ya las seis y la operación **reclutamiento forzado** , si, se aceptó su nombre de misión Agente Soul, favor de no alardear de ello. Estamos reunidos para embarcamos tanto en esta operación como en el nuevo prototipo de vehículo que diseñe espero que les complazca… Y no, no volverá a ver otro incidente. Lo digo porque no quiero escuchar quejas y comentarios sobre ello" – dijo mientras saca una tableta de su bata y miraba al resto de los presentes, tocando la pantalla una serie de mecanismos se escucharon y una parte del suelo del hangar se abrió y surgieron dos cosas, la primera un bloque negro de diez por quince metros, rectangular y brillante, y del otro, desde un orificio más pequeño, una pantalla digital, grande y con un marco metalizado y una superficie transparente que mostraba una serie de datos y una palabra que decía cargando – "La operación comienza a partir de las cero seiscientas horas, con un resumen informativo y presentación de vehículo que usaremos" – tomo un momento la Dra. mientras la pantalla por fin mostraba datos de los RRB – "Viajaremos al punto de encuentro de los objetivos, es actualmente es Nueva York, el satélite no ha mostrado cambios de curso, así que los interceptaremos en New Jersey, Hoboken y se llevara a cabo el reclutamiento, estamos conformados por dos equipos. El primero es de Avanzada y Contacto primario, conformados por el Agente Soul, el Agente Charro y una servidora" – dijo mientras señalaba a los susodichos y a ella misma – "Y el equipo de Apoyo y en caso de falla" – se detuvo un momento y se notaba que no le gustaba decir las siguientes palabras – "De exterminio de los objetivos, solo en caso de fallar en el reclutamiento, lo conforman el Agente Aegis, Agente Hood y Agente Out" – dijo mientras de igual forma los señalaba – "Tengan en cuenta que lo primordial es la seguridad de las personas, así que actualmente se están evacuando las personas del área, y se tomaron las medidas necesarias para ello."

"Se usaron los métodos usuales" – dijo Charro – "Una filmación de una película de alta producción como igual zonas de construcción es lo que se dirán públicamente, pero las personas del área fueron… Mentalizadas para no acercarse a la zona de ninguna forma" – dijo al final mientras los demás miembros presentes asentían sus cabezas, de alguna forma manipular las mentes de las personas para que no se vean ni se acerquen era mejor que tener que defenderlos de la posible refriega – "Y solo queda hacer contacto con los objetivos, mis agentes ya han preparado algunas defensas en caso de que la misión falle y se tiene vigilancia en la zona en todo momento por si las restricciones fallen."

"Como si las cosas fueran a fallar" – dijo sínicamente Soul – "Y cómo serán atraídos los mocosos a Hoboken, ¿Qué se detendrán por unos pasteles?" – pregunto con gracia mezquina.

"En realidad, se detendrían por esto" – dijo la Dra. mientras señalaba la pantalla y una imagen de un gran logo de comida rápida se mostraba, con grandes letras verdes de neón y fondo amarillo, se encontraba en plena plaza central, y decía **Súper Chimichangas Picantes Gigantes ¡Gratis!** en luces de neón rojas y amarillas.

"¿Es una broma?" – pregunto lentamente Charro, su ceño se frunció con desagrado – "¿Por qué eso?."

"A quien no le gustan las chimichangas" – dijo la Dra. como si afirmara lo más obvio del mundo, el resto de los agentes incluidos Aegis y Out asintieron sus cabezas – "Son deliciosas y estas son gigantes y gratis, no se resistirán" – dijo sonriendo al final la Dra. – "Pasando a otro tema, si miran al gran rectángulo negro, les presento al **Kinjet** es un vehículo de nueva generación capaz de moldear su forma y tamaño en cualquier tipo de vehículo o vehículos dependiendo de la necesidad de la situación."

"El ladrillo ese vuela, buena brom…" – empezó su burla el Agente Soul cuando tocando un botón de su tableta, la Dra. activo el **Kinjet** , y su superficie negra de metal empezó a desmoronarse y moverse como si fueran cientos de pequeños insectos, pero si se veía mejor eran pequeñas esferas, en menos de dos minutos, una aeronave se mostraba con majestuosidad frente los presentes. Eran una combinación de un Boing F-600 pero con un diseño más militarizado y de menor tamaño, con una estructura más corta que su largo, pero más grande en el espacio del fuselaje dando la apariencia de un CH-47 Chinook pero siendo el doble de tamaño, con unas alas de casi tres metros de largo en cada lado y con forma medio trapecio desde la mitad de la aeronave hasta la cúpula del conductor, con cuatro estabilizadores en lugar de dos, con un timón y deriva de color platinado, y debajo de esto no una, sino tres toberas de eyección, que relucían dispuestas a quemar todo a su alrededor para llegar a velocidades insólitas. Con un tren de aterrizaje de siete ruedas, cuyas ruedas se formaron con un sonido de erupción del mismo metal soltando una fibra viscosa que fue dándose forma, cuatro en dos conjuntos de par en la parte trasera del fuselaje, cuatro en dos conjuntos de par en la parte media y una rueda individual de mayor tamaño que las anteriores en el frente – "Retiro lo dicho" – dijo Soul con un poco de sorpresa presente en su voz – "Eso fue dulce Doc."

"No me importa el halago agente pero aun así gracias" – dijo la doctora con sorna – "Como podrán ver el **Kinjet** es una aeronave que puede cambiar de forma en cualquier vehículo que se desee, desde aire, tierra o mar, cualquier vehículo y diseño que este en su sistema de memoria integrado, puede ser" – dijo mientras la nave parecía formase y cambiar de colores y se movía sus instrumentos, alas, turbinas se encendían y; se elevaba y descendía su tren de aterrizaje – "Todo está construido con micro drones auto ensamblables y autónomos, cada uno de ellos cuanta con una sistema de memoria inalámbrica y con capacidad de entrar en las redes locas y restringidas, civiles o militares, así como en las de nuestros servidores y buscar los diseños de los vehículos, por ejemplo" – señalo al **Kinjet** – "Cambio de forma, vagón de tren de vapor" – con eso dicho, el **Kinjet** se desfiguro y desarmo para cambiar de forma y tamaño, en pocos minutos un vagón de tren fue presente frente a los agentes – "Cambia de forma, diseño A1" – y el **Kinjet** cambio de forma y tamaño de nuevo a la aeronave que estuvo frente a ellos – "Los micro dones están atraídos por un magnetismo que solo afecta a ellos, ya que son atraídos a un metal con el que he descubierto y experimentado y no pueden ser transformados a menos que se les dé una orden de voz de mi parte o de un agente de nivel 10 o superior en la Organización y de igual forma no cambia de forma si detecta movimiento dentro del mismo, así que un cambio repentino con tripulación está completamente fuera de cuestiones, su dureza es mayor al titanio una vez unos por la naturaleza magnética del metal y su resistencia ante presión, calor y gravedad es más que suficiente para aguantar embestidas de grado alto y explosiones de gran impacto."

"Esto sí que es nuevo" – dijo Charro – "Entonces cualquier vehículo es ahora disponible, esto podría cambiar la forma de la operación de mantenimiento de vehículos, podríamos ya no depender de tantas unidades."

"Esa… Era la intención primordial a este proyecto" – dijo lentamente la doctora – "Solo que…" – se detuvo un momento y miro a sus colaboradores – "El material con que está hecho, ya no existe. Lo termine todo" – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y apoyando su mano izquierda en su nuca en un gesto de pena.

"¿Qué?" – pregunto Aegis, y miro a la doctora con calma – "¿Pensé que dijo que lo descubrió?"

"Así es" – dijo afirmando de nuevo su descubrimiento – "Solo que por su rareza magnética es difícil replicarlo. Y en su forma natural que, por cierto, no es de la Tierra. Así que solo me quedan la opción de encontrar la ubicación exacta de donde salió en el espacio, no puedo invertir esfuerzos en replicar su producción, me fue muy difícil de manipular para crear el **Kinjet** , además que perdí parte del material formando los micro drones" – les explico la Dra. a los presentes – "Por ahora este el único resultado que pude ofrecer."

"Aun así" – dijo Charro – "Es impresionante Doctora" – la Dra. le dio un gracias amable y procedió a presionar un botón en su tableta, la rampa del **Kinjet** descendió y se mostró un pasillo con dos hileras de asientos metalizados de un extremo al otro dentro de la nave, después una escalare en forma de caracol y arriba en segundo piso donde se ve más espacio y al final de una puerta que debe conducir a la cabina de la nave.

"Si me acompañan" – les dijo la Dra. mientras ingresaba en la aeronave, pero ninguno de los presentes se movió de su lugar – "¿Qué pasa…?" – su pregunta quedo en el aire mientras miraba a sus compañeros, pero miro sus caras y se dio cuenta de que pasaba – "¡Por amor de…!" – dijo exasperada por el comportamiento de los hombres, o disque hombres frente a ella, y con un ceño fruncido se dirijo a la cabina de la nave, esta era amplia y había espacio para un piloto pero tanto el asiento como los controles estaban bien distribuidos y adecuados para poder moverse a las necesidades físicas de los pilotos que la usen, ella se sentó en el asiento y procedió a presionar unos botones en el panel de control, hasta que presiono un botón rojizo que libero un volante en forma d su izquierda una empujo una palanca repetidas veces que decía encendido, después pido escuchar el rugir de las toberas, y presiono un botón más que hizo que la panel de control aparecieran las palabras **Stand By**. Salió de la cabina y volvió a la rampa de la nave y vio como los agentes se movían al interior de la nave y les señalo – "Ahora si ya terminaron de ser unos idiotas" – y miro a cada uno – "Espero que se tomen la molestia de no molestarme más sobre la aeronave" – se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera de forma de caracol y subió por ella mientras se veía malhumorada, se escuchó un sonido presurizado y la doctora no fue molestada en el resto del viaje. Estaba claro que les haría pagar si la molestaban.

"Bueno, andando" – dijo al resto Charro mientras se dirigía a la cabina de mando, de igual forma, se sentó en el asiento de piloto, su asiento de piloto, y noto lo cómodo que era – _"Extraño, es todo de metal, pero es suave… Dra. Ali usted sí que sabe" –_ pensó mientras se acomodaba, tomo el volante y decidió ver el panel con cuidado, vio las funciones de la nave, era un conjunto de botones y apagadores, de muchos colores y con ello se dio cuenta que nunca pidió el manual de este vehículo pero si entendió bien a lo que le explicaron de esta nave, entonces… – " **Kinjet** cambia cabina modelo a F-15" – la cabina vibro y con un movimiento completo de lo que era los supuestos micro drones moviéndose y cambiando, paso un momento y la cabina fue exacta a como seria dentro de un F-15 Americano, solo que más grande en espacio por estar en una aeronave mayor de tamaño, pero sus sistemas de ignición y controles eran iguales, el volante cambio a una la palanca de control, y Charro tomo la palanca, presiono sistemas para preparar el despegue y comenzó su vuelo, la aeronave se movió con soltura, el hangar detecto el movimiento y sus luz se concentraron en la aeronave y su movimiento por el mismo. Sintió el movimiento de la maquina con soltura, la palanca y los sistemas estaban en óptimas condiciones, el hangar se abrió del medio y sus compuertas se cerraron arriba y abajo dejando una franja abierta, la nave acelero con potencia, las toberas rugieron con la potencia del motor y se lanzaron fuera de del hangar 49 y surcaron con ultimo rugido y acelerón en el cielo despejado de las Rocallosas Colorado, la nieve caía sin demora pero mostraba una hermoso paisaje desde los aires – Sistemas de ocultamiento – la pantalla del **Kinjet** se encendió de un color rojo y apareciendo las palabras ocultamiento – "Activar" – las letras cambiaron a verde y externamente la aeronave de última generación se vio vibrando y se perdió en el cielo su vista – "Programa de vuelo hora estimada 30 minutos a velocidad media" – la pantalla mostraba todos los indicadores de vuelo estables, mientras Charro dirigía con la palanca así el mismo y la nave avanzo con más potencia.

Con la nueva velocidad estarían a diez minutos y de esa forma solo quedaba esperar, por mientras los demás agentes se prepararon de diferentes formas, Soul se acomodó en su asiento y prefirió dormitar un poco; Aegis estaba sentado frente a este, sentado con gracia y con una taza de té en las manos (que seguramente convoco con su magia); Hood estaba como siempre sentado con calma y con su propia tableta en las manos, pareciera que leyera o viera… O jugara con el aparato, su capucha y la falta de sonido siempre hacia difícil saber que hacia; Charro en la cabina logro modificarla de nuevo y ahora disfrutaba de música de rock con sus cintas de casete que se escuchaba por toda la nave ahora; Out estaba de pie frente a la puerta de descarga del **Kinjet** y la Dra. Alice ella estaba en la segunda planta de la nave, con una arma enfrente suyo, conectada a una máquina, parecía que pasara energía al arma y se preparaba para lo que llegara a suceder.

Habían pasado apenas media hora desde que comenzó la misión y faltara poco para llegar a la ubicación de los objetivos. Faltaba poco para que los pequeños enfrentaran algo más allá de ellos… Y viceversa.

* * *

Día: miércoles 14 de agosto del 2000 0615 Horas

Ubicación: New Jersey, Hoboken

 **Los trillizos: Rojo**

Para Brick la vida, o bueno su vida era cosa de rutina, levantarse, buscar algo que hacer, que muchas veces era destruir alguna cosa o atormentar a una persona o molestar al simio (Mojo Jojo, uno de sus padres) o molestar a sus hermanos, el pelinegro idiota (Butch) y el rubio tarado (Boomer). O buscar golpear a las súper tontas.

O intentarlo.

Tenía que admitirlo, no habían logrado más que ser una molestia y fastidio, altamente destructivo, pero un fastidio para las súper tontas. Y le enfurecía eso. Demasiado. Pero tenía que ser honesto con… A quien engañaba, tenía que ser honesto por los **tres** ya que sus hermanos apenas podían recordar como respirar, ejemplo Butch la semana pasada que aparentemente lo olvido, por una hora… Y dos horas después por media hora cuando le dijo como hacerlo de nuevo. Pero si, Brick sabía que contra las chicas… Ya no eran rivales. Tenían los mismos poderes, la misma fuerza. Diablos podría pensar y parecer que eran más fuertes por ser chicos. Chicos en lugar de ser...

" _Chicas"_ – pensó con disgusto Brick.

Pero no. NO. No les ganaban, no las vencían, no las tenían a su merced y pidiendo y llorando que las dejaran en paz.Y eso lo estaba hartando, demasiado.

Mientras volaba en línea recta hacia el horizonte con sus hermanos a lado, cada uno flanqueándolo, Butch a su izquierda y Bommer a su derecha. Cada uno con casi la misma vestimenta, tennis negros con suelas blanca, pantalones jeans negros de su tamaño, playeras negras con la distinción de rayas de diferentes colores para cada uno, rojo oscuro para Brick (junto a una gorra roja afianzada a su cabeza), verde oscuro para Butch y azul oscuro para Boomer. Pensó que no tenía sentido esperando a que las cosas cambiaran. Ellos seguían una rutina. La misma siempre, levantarse, destruir, pelear, perder, dormir. Levantarse, destruir, pelear, perder, dormir. Levantarse, destruir, pelear, perder, dormir.

Y lo odiaba.

Tanto o más para huir de esa patética cuidad, de esas patéticas personas insignificantes, de su patético Padre. Y de las patéticas tontas ¡Súper Poderosas! Es lo que más odiaba… Huir de ellas. Pero no encontraba modo de vencerlas. No ahora. Pero lo encontraría.

Por mientras, huían, tanto de toda la rutina como de las tontas. Oh eso fue al principio. Después las cosas fueron diferentes, desde que salieron empezó a sentir, cosas. O bien a notar cosas, cuando salieron de Saltadilla hace tantos días, o semanas no recordaba ya, pensó que las Súper Ñoñas los perseguirían casi de inmediato, o cuando se dieran cuenta… Pero no pasó nada, ni el primer o segundo día. Después estuvieron destruyendo una ciudad y nada. Se cansaron de ver correr a la gente y siguieron su camino. Pero aún nada. Ni las tontas, ni la policía. O algún supuesto súper héroe. Ni nada. Se supone que habría alguno ¿no? Pero, no pasó nada. No había nada que los detuviera. Fue emocionante. Pero, raro.

Además de eso, por alguna razón seguían moviéndose, fácilmente se pudieron haber quedado en una ciudad, o pueblo, y hacer lo que quisieran… Pero algo le decía a Brick que siguieran moviéndose, lo mismo les pasaba a Butch y Bommer, aunque con más renuencia lo notaron, era como si algo los llevara a seguir moviéndose, no por temor ni miedo. Solo una necesidad de moverse y avanzar ya no era tanto huir de lo anterior, era solo seguir desplazándose a más allá, ver que más había por ahí y por allá.

Actualmente se movían con velocidad al Este. Boomer escucho de la ciudad de New York… Y paso horas molestando a Brick para que fueran a ese lugar, aun después de decir que no, y parar sus lloriqueos (de la única forma que sabía, que era golpeando a su rubio y menso hermano) Butch termino uniéndose a su petición (lloriqueo) de Boomer, y se dirigían a la susodicha ciudad que era muy grande, mucho, comparado con Saltadilla, New York sí que era una gran ciudad, edificios más grandes, muchas más personas, más cosas para poder destruir. El tipo de ciudad que le gustaba a Brick. Y por la sonrisa de Butch y Bommer de igual forma les gustaba. Butch de repente se detuvo, sus hermanos se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Un gruñido audible se escuchó.

"Tengo hambre" – Butch dijo con tanta casualidad que fastidiaba a Brick, ni que fuera su preocupación alimentar a sus hermanos (cosa que si se encargaba), no es que fueran unos verdaderos bebes (lo que son, si tomas en cuenta que fueron "creados" hace menos de 2 años) solo se comportaban como unos. Brick miro a su alrededor, casi llegaban a la cuidad, se supone que donde estaba la estatua gigante era donde estaba New York, ¿verdad? Así que ya faltaba poco, unos cuantos kilómetros, pero ya estaban en las zonas aledañas a la cuidad, deben a ver un lugar para asaltar por una comida. Una decente, ni Butch ni Boomer volverán a escoger en la vida – "Vayamos por algo de comer" – soltó tan lúdicamente que en verdad fastidiaba a Brick.

"Si tengo hambre igual" – dijo Boomer, siguiendo como cordero a su hermano vestido de verde, otra vez – "Brick vayamos por algo de comer" – le dijo volteándose a ver de frente a su hermano mayor, mínimo Boomer tenía que buscar su afirmativa para que las cosas se hicieran.

"Bien" – les dijo con un gruño seguido. Volaron más bajo para ver mejor por los edificios, tomaron de dirección la calle más larga que vieron en el aire y se dedicaron a buscar. De vez en cuando decían, por ahí, no por haya, no mejor hamburguesas, cállate, mejor sándwiches, eran tan predecibles Butch y Boomer, que Brick hacia lo mejor para ignorarlos, la verdad no tenía hambre, pero si gastaba sus energías golpean a sus molestos hermanos, le daría hambre y de la riña con sus hermanitos de seguro no quedara ningún lugar de comida de pie – " _Ignóralos Brick, come algo y golpéalos después, así será más satisfactorio"_ – pensó para sí mismo y una media sonrisa osca surco su lado izquierdo del rostro, ese plan si le gustaba más.

"Oigan miren" – les dijo Boomer con voz jovial, mientras señalaba a un gran letrero, cual surgió de repente o bien paso por alto. Grande y de neón, y que extrañamente estaba muy iluminado… En plena mañana, que decía **Súper Chimichangas Picantes Gigantes ¡Gratis!** en letras de color verde fosforescente y fondo amarillo, el letrero era conveniente… Demasiado. Pero sus hermanos al verlo se lanzaron a bajo. Y Brick noto que el letrero estaba arriba del mismo local. Sin más que decir los siguió, con renuencia, pero los siguió.

El local no parecía gran cosa, y por la hora estaba vacío, aunque igual estaba abriendo, en el frente estaba una chica con un uniforme negro y con bordes en mangas y cuello verdes, con el logo de arriba parchado en su playera negra, tenía una gorra negra con tonos verdes y amarillos con el logo también. Les sonrió la chica, cosa rara puesto eran tres chicos (no, niños) que literal entraron volando al restaurante y flotaban para llegar al mostrador. Y nada que parecía alterada. Les dio un saludo en lo que parecía que era otro idioma y les pregunto por su orden. Arriba de ella había un tablero con los menús, pero el menú parecía demasiado simple, y con palabras muy infantiles para las comidas Deli Chimi; Picantepicantioza; Dunkey. Pareciera que todo era de un menú infantil. Y al final estaban las palabras con un rojo intenso **súper promoción especial picante gigante gratis**.

 _"Demasiado claro"_ – fue lo único que se dijo Brick así mismo. Sus hermanos escogieron la promoción con vehemencia, Butch golpeando el mostrador repetidas veces, sin tanta fuerza, pero por la cantidad de veces ya estaba cediendo y mostrando muchas grietas y Boomer preguntando si podría ponerle esto y lo otro a su comida con tanta insistencia que, Brick sentía que sus oídos sangrarían, pero lo que llamo su atención es que la chica estaba aun con una sonrisa y su rostro lo miraba a él. Como si esperaba que dijera algo o pidiera la orden por los tres – " _Cuando menos se nota quien manda de los tres" –_ pensó y gruño un poco, sus hermanos son tan desesperantes – "Tres órdenes de la promoción" – dijo al fin Brick y la chica asintió jovialmente y le sonrió, nadie le había sonrió así antes, fue raro.

"¿Sería todo o gusta una soda de sabor junto con su promoción especial?" – les pregunto mientras desde la caja administradora apretaba una serie de comandos en el aparato, un poco más complicados de lo que sería para solo una orden de comida.

Brick estaba a punto de decir algo áspero por tener que responder a una persona insignificante pero sus hermanos se adelantaron y dijeron sabores de soda (Naranja y uva dijeron Boomer y Butch respectivamente) y exigían su comida, gruño por lo bajo y dijo limonada con el ceño más fruncido que su cara le era posible. Volvió a teclear en la máquina y se acercó a una pared y toco dos veces, a los pocos minutos (dos minutos para ser exactos conto Brick) la comida estaba lista y se abrió una parte de la pared y surgieron las sodas en embaces grandes, los puso en una charola que estaba en la barra que atendía y las coloco en enfrente de ellos. Por un momento Brick creyó escuchar algo desde la pared que era como un zumbido o un tipo de descarga eléctrica, pero el movimiento de la cajera le llamo la atención, con una mano le llamaba para que la mirara.

"En un momento más saldrán su comida" – de nuevo sonrió con soltura – "¿Gustan algo más?"

"No" – dijo Brick, de nuevo sintió algo raro con la situación, más que nada porque los estaban atendiendo como si fueran clientes, normales… Cuando obviamente no, es más le llamaba la atención en que sus hermanos (o él) hayan ya hecho un destrozo o algo para aplacar su apetito – "¿Cuánto sería por todo?" – dijo la pregunta tan casual como le era posible, sus hermanos se detuvieron para verlo, en su vida Brick habría preguntado… O pensado en pagar por algo.

"No se preocupe" – dijo la joven cajera al pelirrojo después de soltarle una risita – "Al ser los primeros clientes de hoy, y además que pidieron la promoción, sus bebidas son por cuenta de la casa" – les dijo mientras se volteaba y con un poco de esfuerzo sacaba unos, realmente, enormes envolturas de lo que eran las Chimichangas, con las dos manos saco los tres paquetes grandes y los coloco en la bandeja enfrente de los hermanos – "Aquí tienen ustedes tres, servidos" – les miro a los tres mientras levantaba con cuidado la bandeja – "Pueden comer adentro o afuera con la bandeja y lo que hagan de basura, yo lo recojo" – Sonrió de nueva cuenta y ahora Brick ya estaba hastiado por su sonrisa, pero en lugar de golpearla para quitársela encima la sonrisa, gruño un poco, agarro la bandeja y se dio la media vuelta con sus hermanos, Butch se lanzaba por su comida pero de un manotazo Brick lo alejaba, mientras Boomer le dijo muchas gracias a la señorita mientras caminaba de espaldas, y Brick se fastidio por su hermano menor, lo peor de todo aun sentía la sonrisa de la tipa.

"Comida, comida, comida" – dijo Butch mientras daba saltos y se movía entre espasmos, salieron del local y se sentaron en la acera, Brick tomo un paquete, luego paso la bandeja a su izquierda en suelo, donde Butch al verlo libre de sus manos casi se lanza por ello, pero lanzo el que tenía en la mano al aire y Butch al verlo libre se lanzó como sabueso a un zorro en prado libre – "¡Comida!"

Mientras Boomer se sentó a la izquierda suyo en la acera, reviso primero las sodas y encontró el sabor que pidió, dio un sorbo al envase con la pajilla que contaba, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el paquete que le correspondía de su Chimichanga y la desembolso y procedió a comer. Brick empezó hacer lo mismo desembolso el último paquete que quedaba en la bandeja, separo la soda de limonada que pidió y empezó a comer, la Chimichanga era rica, con sabor a especias y picante, con su carne molida que estaba caliente y un queso derretido y frijoles que se desenvolvía en su boca con facilidad, con cada mordisco el picante le agradaba más, la acidez de lo que pensaba Brick era limón se sentía de manera natural y restos de verduras junto a la carne pasaron desapercibidas a la falta de aprecio que les tienen los tres, Butch engullía ya la mitad de su comida, y Boomer parecía morder y tomar sorbos de su soda con velocidad pero más calmada que su hermano pelinegro. Brick por mientras miro a su alrededor, estaba seguro que aún no llegaban a New York, pero se notaba que era una gran diferencia de esta ciudad a Saltadilla, quedaba pequeña en extensión, pero aun no por la altura de sus edificios, mientras más miraba noto algo Brick, aun por la hora, que era temprano a las siete de la mañana, no había ni una sola persona transitando por las calles, ni un carro, ni un negocio estaba abierto más que este local, y sobre volando jurarían que vieron que era más transitado toda el área pero ahora…

"Porque no hay nadie" – dijo mientras procedía a morder su comida, Butch no le hizo caso ya estaba terminando su Chimichanga, luego sostuvo su lo que era su soda y se sentó al otro lado de Brick que estaba libre – "Es temprano pero ya debería haber personas – la última parte lo menciono con aspereza"

"Que importa eso" – le dijo Butch mientras dejaba su soda medio vacía ahora en la acera – "Mejor así, después fastidia el ruido que hacen cuando destruimos las cosas, mejor así no" – le dijo mientras miraba a Brick – Ya estoy lleno así que podemos empezar.

"Ni que por ti iniciáramos algo torpe" – le dijo Brick mientras que se levantaba de la acera – "Hacemos lo que yo diga y solo cuando yo diga."

"¿¡Desde cuándo!?" – le exclamo Butch

"¡Desde que nacimos tarado!" – le recordó Brick – "Así que si alguien va decir o iniciar al destruir algo" – dijo mientras miraba a los ojos de su hermano vestido de verde – "Así como cuando digo que destruiré este local" – le dijo con voz dura a lo que su edad y cuerpo pudiera decir, mientras se volteaba a ver el local en el que apenas acaban de entrar y comer – "Pues así lo hare."

"¡Ey! Espera, me gusto su comida no lo destruyas" – le dijo Boomer mientras dejaba de tomar su soda y la sostenía en la mano – "Brick no lo hagas" – le pidió mientras se acercaba a él.

"Si bobo, dan buena comida" – le dijo Butch mientras paraba que su hermano mayor destruyera el lugar, daban buena comida y fue gratis… Y de buena gana, era buen lugar – "Cuando menos deja voy por más."

"No" – les dijo Brick mientras miraba la puerta del local, en sus manos empezó a cargar energía roja y brillante – "No me gusto el lugar" – mientras cargaba más energía, dentro del local la vendedora seguía en la barra, mirando de enfrente, tenía un teléfono a la mano y pegado al lado de su rostro. Se veía asustada. Pero de repente asintió, separo el teléfono de su rostro, lo puso en la debajo de la barra, colgándolo. Y miro de nuevo a Brick, que seguía cargando energía en sus manos… Y sonrió de nuevo. Y ese fue el colmo para el – "¡En verdad no me gusto el lugar!"

Y todo fue tan repentino, tal vez fue que el sonido de la energía cargando y que Brick no presto atención a su alrededor. O que Butch trataba de parar de que destruyeran aun el lugar que todavía tenía hambre. Boomer de nueva cuenta miraba como Brick se enfurecía y no quería ser el blanco de esa ira… Y energía. Pero en pocos segundos, un vehículo derrapo por toda la calle y paso junto a los tres de largo.

Pero como si algo los oprimiera y juntara a los tres hermanos salieron disparados de la acera del local y siguieron la dirección del vehículo que apareció hace poco. Lo que siguió después para los dos hermanos menores es el grito de Brick cuando su energía fue desviada por el movimiento extraño en que se fueron agarrados. Pero por mientras Brick, lo último que vio del local que estuvo a punto de destruir fue a la cajera que los atendió con amabilidad y sonrisas fastidiosas. Fue como le decía adiós con un gesto en la mano y que por primera vez su sonrisa fue completamente familiar para él, era el tipo de sonrisa sínica y ostentosa que daba cuando… Iba lastimar a alguien de sorpresa.

* * *

Comentarios: ¡Esto está pasando! Por fin publique algo, jajaja, ¿Es el fin del mundo acaso?, ¿Nos invaden los Alien's? o ¿Todo fue un sueño de mi inconsciente y despertare en una cama de hospital tal cual Oliver Atom?... Dios no quiera. En fin, mi primera historia publicada en FFTion (si, así reduzco el nombre de la página, demándenme si no les gusta) y pues tiene que ser de las PPG, porque de ellas… Porque me animo un grupo de Facebook en particular con su entusiasmo. Y pues es una prueba realmente si puedo atraer lectores con mi forma de escribir. Así que, si les gusta léanlo, si no critiquen o comenten es una retroalimentación necesaria y que no se puede evitar, mejor les doy bienvenida a que lo hagan. Y sobre alguna pregunta y duda, tratare de responder lo que pueda dentro de la historia como tal. Ya que no me gusta dar spoilers.

Una cosa más… Esta no será la típica historia de las PPG, nop. Esto es de los RRB (si saldrán las PPG, obvio) y créanme. El mundo que estoy escribiendo solo se puede Expandir más y más.


End file.
